Push
by bubblegum14u
Summary: this is a chapter between chapters 35 and 36 of FANG in which Max is teaching Dylan how to fly. This was originally for a writing contest but i found out to late so i decided to post it here. It really is good! I hope you like it!


**Authors Note:** So I just finished reading the newest addition to the fantastic _Maximum Ride_ series by James Patterson and then actually, literally fell off my chair… because on the last page of the book there was an announcement for a writing contest. You write a chapter and then get money and a chance to write with James Patterson! Fuck (excuse my language) the money all I want is to write with James Patterson! So as you may assume I get on my computer and it takes me three whole minutes just to type in the URL because my hands are shaking so much. And… well let's just spoil the ending, I missed the deadline. *SOB*. So trying to stay positive I thought I would still write it and then post it here? And see what you guys think? Okay? Cool. So without further ado,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, the characters, the plot line, all the genius that James Patterson has created. All I own are my own words.

**Previously (**this is an excerpt from _FANG_ by James Patterson): _"'So the first thing we're going to do,' I told him, 'is push you off the roof.'_

The Chapter Between 35 and 36

"Push- you're going to push me off the roof?" Dylan exclaimed, his usually calm face distorting into a look of confusion and some-what horror.

I laughed a genuine laugh and then cursed myself. This wasn't supposed to be fun. This was just me teaching a fellow mutant freak how to fly. No biggie. "It's instinct." I explained making sure to keep no emotion on my face. "It's what mother birds do to their kids." I could see Dylan's smirk rising and realized how weird that sounded. I was not Dylan's mom, far from it.

"Okay let's do this thing." I furled my wings out quickly and took to long steps and jumped into the air reaching the roof in two hard flaps. I turned around looking at Dylan staring up at me. From up here the sun shown down on Dylan's dark blonde hair making it look like spun gold. Wisps of it stuck up on his head and I couldn't ignore the urge to flatten them against his head.

I blushed and then tried to cover my cheeks with my hair because I was sure he could see my red face from all the way down on the ground. "Are you coming or…?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." He said and bended his knees; his tongue poked out of his lips as he concentrated and then leaped. He shakily flew up to me in little flaps. I couldn't help but smile. His make-shift crooked flying reminded me of when I had taught Angel and Nudge and the Gassman to fly. Dylan made it to the roof and stepped onto the edge with one of his feet. Suddenly he lost his balance; his arms whirling behind him in wide circles trying to push himself up. _Use your wings!_ I wanted to scream but I didn't have enough time so instead I leaped across the roof and grabbed his upper arm. His muscles tensed under my finger tips and I pull him closer to myself so he wouldn't lose his balance again.

"Thanks." He said catching his breath. He didn't step backwards and I tried to tell myself that the only reason I didn't either was because he might fall again. I still held his arm as I said,

"Don't mention it." I heard a breathy tone in my voice that I didn't know I had and stepped back.

Dylan ran I hand through his dark blond hair and smiled a glistening white smile. "I thought the point _was_ for me to fall." He came to stand next to me, I strained my neck and looked up at him. When he was this close he seemed so much taller then me.

"Not backwards, you could have landed on your wings." I hastily took another step back.

"So what do we do no-"  
I interrupted him, "Now I push you off, turn around." I demanded trying to regain my leader-like demeanor. Dylan swiveled on his heel so that he was facing away from me. I reached out and put my hand on his back in the spot between his wings and then realized how personal that was. When I'm confused or upset Fang knew that, that was the place that comforted me the most. _Fang_. I told myself and then repeated it like a prayer _fangfangfangfang._ I spread my fingers across Dylan's back and pushed feeling his down feathers brush against my finger tips as he fell.

"Push down _hard._" I prompted as I watched his chocolate colored wings reflect the hot Colorado sun. Dylan did as I told and I watched him soar up, he wasn't half bad for a newbie. Who was I kidding? He was fantastic for a newbie. It would take him a while to build up enough stamina to be able to fly long distances. But his technique was wonderful, like he just _knew_ what to do.

"I'm doing it!" He beamed and spun around in the air almost losing his coordination and dropping like a rock.

"Whoa there, tiger!" I yelled, but Dylan quickly caught the air again and was flying, straight toward me. "You're going to want to slow down or else you'll-"But it was too late and Dylan smacked right into me and then swept me up into a hug. We spun together for a minute from the momentum of his landing and then slowed. His muscular arms connected around my back and my hands pressed up again his chest.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Dylan said quickly out of breath. I wiggled myself out from under his gasp, shaking. That was enough physical contact for one day.

_Embrace it, Max._ I heard my voice say. _Dyaln is-_

"-meant for me, my perfect other half, blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada. Who cares?" I whispered harshly turning around so Dylan wouldn't hear me.

_Eventually, you will, Max._


End file.
